La Vecina del 3D
by RenieSQ
Summary: Emma es una gran reconocida chef en Boston, peso a esto lo único importante en su vida era la persona que lo había cambiado todo tres años atrás.


**Soy nueva en esto o mejor dicho nueva a la hora de escribir, ya que fanfic´s he leído bastantes. Solo os pido una pequeña oportunidad, que leáis este y me deis vuestras opiniones con tacto, por favor.**

 **Por mala suerte ningún personaje de OUAT me pertenece porque si no otro gallo cantaría.**

* * *

Como todas las mañanas Emma se levantaba pronto y comenzaba a preparar desayuno para dos y cuando daban las 8 de la mañana, se preparaba para despertar al pequeño que le había devuelto a la vida. Pero hoy todo era diferente hoy su pequeño cumplía 3 años…estos tres últimos años habían sido los mejores de su vida, después de todo lo que había pasado antes del nacimiento de Henry…él se había convertido en su faro.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, deposito la bandeja que llevaba entre sus manos con sumo cuidado en la mesilla y posteriormente se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa enorme al descubrir el pequeño ovillo que había formado Henry debajo de las sábanas.

- **Vamos grandullón es hora de desayunar…mira que cantidad de cosas ricas he preparado por tu cumpleaños-** _dijo Emma mientras no paraba de hacerle cosquillas al pequeño._

Normalmente Henry dormía en su habitación repleta de dinosaurios pero por ser hoy Emma le había permitido dormir con ella y con Dino el pequeño peluche que siempre le acompañaba en la cama con ella.

-¿ **Tengo que ir hoy también a la guarde mami?-** _pregunto el pequeño aun frotándose los ojos mientras Emma colocaba la bandeja sobre la cama._

 _-_ **Cariño ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, Mami tiene que trabajar….recuerdas…la Abuelita cuenta conmigo para que todo vaya muy bien. Pero te prometo que saldré antes e iremos con la tía Elsa a cenar te parece?**

Desde hace un año Emma se había convertido en la chef estrella del restaurante Granny's, cuando tuvo a Henry se propuso a si misma que le daría todo aquello que ella no había tenido y gracias a la ayuda de su hermana había construido una rutina que le permitía pasar bastante tiempo con Henry y además seguir prosperando como chef.

- **La tía Elsa, la tía Elsa!...-** _dijo Henry saltando por la cama._

 **-Vaya parece que te ha gustado la idea-** _dijo Emma mientras le cogía para limpiarle los restos del desayuno-_ **vamos a llevar esto a la cocina y después vamos a prepararnos que si no llegaremos tarde.**

Después de haber recogido la cocina y haber preparado a Henry ahora situado en la trona frente a la tele viendo los dibujos, se introdujo en la ducha para empezar a prepararse. Una vez preparados, Emma estaba intentando cerrar la puerta cuando Henry salió corriendo hacía el ascensor como hacía todas las mañanas.

- **Henry que te he dicho de salir corriendo hasta el ascensor-** al girar la esquina se dio cuenta que Henry no estaba solo, una joven morena estaba agachada junto a él conversando alegremente…

- **Este es Dino y está muy feliz porque** **hoy es mi cumple, y mami nos ha preparado el desayuno en la cama y me ha dejado ponerme mi camiseta preferida de dinosaurios-** _dijo el pequeño señalando su camiseta con una gran sonrisa la cual era devuelta por la morena._

 **-Henry que te he dicho de molestar a los vecinos?-** _dijo Emma acercándose a la pareja-_ **Disculpe a este pequeñín a veces aborda a las personas y más cuando no las conoce. Soy Emma, por cierto y este como ya le he dicho es Henry-** _dijo Emma tendiendo la mano a la joven morena, esta le devolvió el gesto._

 **-Soy Regina y no se preocupe este pequeñín es una ricura, y no soy vecina solo estoy de paso para quedarme unos días con mi hermano, es el vecino del 3D.**

Emma se quedó pensativa, el tercero D era el piso de Robín un galán muy mujeriego que vivía justo en frente de ella, pero lo que tenía de mujeriego también lo tenía de paciente con Henry y eso era de agradecer.

 **-Es justo mi vecino de en frente, Robín no?-** _dijo Emma dubitativa-_ **no le he visto mucho desde que me mude aquí hará un año.**

 **-Normal él vive de noche, y usted Emma de día…no se preocupe en mi estancia aquí le verá más a menudo-** _dijo Regina con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-_ **Bueno pequeñín ha sido un placer conocerte y a ti también Emma…nos vemos-** _dijo la morena volviéndose hacía los pisos._

 **-Adiós Gina-** _dijo Henry subiéndose al ascensor acompañado de Dino._

 _-_ **Nos vemos Regina-** _dijo Emma con la mirada pérdida en los ojos marrones que se giraban al virar la esquina para despedirse con la mano._

 _ **Continuará….**_


End file.
